legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Dragon
The Divine Dragon is one of the two main antagonists of Disc 3 in The Legend of Dragoon; the other is Lloyd, who clashes with it in order obtain its power. Being the strongest of all Dragons, he is known to many as the King of Dragons. The only weapons that can do real damage to him are the Dragon Buster and the Dragon Block Staff, but even they are not enough. Physical Description At first glance, the Divine Dragon bears the design most seen in western-style dragons drawn in literature: a colossal, quadrupedal, winged reptile with elongated neck. The sacred sister described him as "The one who fly with seven diabolical eyes and wings that will bring destruction to Deningrad". He has a total of 8 wings, with one of them (the one on the upper right) severed half way (the cause why the wing severed is unknown, it seems happened long ago when he was sealed by the ancient Winglies) and a long tail. Ironically, the King of Dragons still has "souvenirs" from the Dragon Campaign in the form of several chained manacles around some of his limbs. His facial features are the most bizarre: an array of seven eyes, six eyes are located at the front of his upper jaw while the seventh, biggest eye located on his chin. He mounted the Divine Dragon Cannon in his back and contained the Divine Dragon Ball in his chest.. Background Over ten millenniums ago, the Dragon King was sealed away by the ancient Winglies in the depths of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon for the fear of being obliterated by his incredible power. About eleven thousand years later, the seal of the Divine Dragon wore off, allowing the angry monster to fly off and wreak vengeance upon all he hated, including the Winglies who trapped him over 10,000 years ago. Divine Dragon Released The Divine Dragon manages to break free from his binding chains, and when he does, he immediately makes an appearance by the Crystal palace. He then flies back to the Mountain until later. He comes back and actually attacks the city, almost completely destroying the Palace, since it was Wingly architecture. After obtaining the Dragon Block Staff, our heroes go to the mountain to confront the Divine Dragon. Battle with the Divine Dragon This battle is fought at the top of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. The best strategy is stick to your strong hitters because your dragoons will be no good in this battle. Make sure you come ready with a couple of magical items and a bunch of health potions and Angel Prayers. Make sure to equip your strongest additions unless you want the fight to last for a bit. Also its recommended you equip Bravery Amulets to your attackers due to one of his moves that induces fear to the party members and can deal large amount of damage and also reduces the amount of damage you deal. During Battle Due to the way the Dragon Block Staff is used in this fight Dragoon form is all but useless. Unlike against Grand Jewel the Dragon Block Staff is used at the very start of this fight, decreasing damage of offensive moves and defense. However, Meru and Miranda's healing spells are unaffected by this, as is Albert's Rose Storm. The Divine Dragon has five different attacks, as listed below. *'Attack': The Divine Dragon swoops his claw across the field and attacks the entire party dealing moderate damage. *'Divine Dragon Cannon': A count-down appears and at the end of the countdown the Divine Dragon will charge up energy through his largest eye, and releases this energy in a powerful blast through the cannon on his back, this attack hits two party members (all three, if he targets Dart) and does major damage. This attack can be disabled if you switch targets and attack the cannon directly, ultimately destroying the cannon. *'Divine Dragon Ball': The Divine Dragon flies up in the air and and opens th flaps on his chest where he shoots a volley many energy balls at the party dealing major damage. This attack can be disabled if you switch targets and attack the chest directly, ultimately destroying the ball. *'Random Magic': The Divine Dragon shakes his neck calling up a random powerful magic. The magic the Dragon casts are all at maximum capacity and can affect all members of Dart's party. *'Fear:' The Divine Dragon shakes his head and casts fear into all party members causing fear that lowers attack and defense from both physical and magical. Used if hit with magic attacks. Death and Spirit Appears After defeated by the new dragoons using the Dragon Block Staff, the Divine Dragon's eye was struck by Lloyd, and the spirit of the dragon materialized. Lloyd is the first one to receive the spirit of the Divine Dragon, but he is unable to use it. Possibly because he is not the chosen one to use it. Lloyd will hold the spirit without using it until the final battle. Dart Feld, the Chosen One In the end of chapter 4, Lloyd appears once more, still holding but not using the spirit. He confronts Melbu Frahma accompanied by Dart, his attacks does give Melbu some trouble but then after being struck by a beam, Lloyd fell and lay dying. He gives Dart the spirit of the Divine Dragon while he gave the Dragon Buster to Rose. When it gets near Dart, the spirit glows brightly to him as Lloyd and Dart realizes that the spirit has chosen Dart. Dart accepts the spirit and uses it's deadly power to destroy the God of Destruction. Unlike his previous Spirit, Dart is able to awaken and use the Divine Dragon Spirit to turn into a Dragoon on his own. The best possible explanation is that the Divine Dragon sees Dart as the Chosen One to use the spirit. As for Dart, the Divine Dragon Spirit is his true Dragoon Spirit, which makes Dart the strongest Dragoon in the Legend Of Dragoon. Trivia *Despite being called the D.D. ball, Dart calls it the D.D. gatling when he uses it. Category:Boss Category:Optional content Category:Dragons Category:Disc 3 Category:Disc 4